Giant (Skyrim)
Giants are a race of gargantuan humanoids found in the wilderness of Skyrim and High Rock. Anthropology Anatomy Giants stand between 11 and 12 feet tall, and are mostly humanoid in appearance, with thick gray skin, large hands and feet, and long, thick hair. Most giants have decorative scars carved into their chests, possibly serving as tribal or religious symbols. Their physical similarities with Orcs- jutting lower canines, tapered ears and the presence of horns on the temples (much diminished in giants)- serve as evidence of some loose relation to the Mer. All Giants encountered in-game are male, with wrinkled faces and long, gray-streaked beards. Giant females are not seen in the game, although this could simply mean they are hidden away by the males for safety. Technology They arm themselves with crudely-made stone and wood clubs, and clothe themselves in fur pelts adorned with the bones of animals (including the skulls of Trolls), although many prefer a simple loincloth. They also herd Mammoths for meat and milk, which they make into cheese. Most Giants live on meat, evidenced by their herding of Mammoths and the presence of charred Skeevers spit-roasting over their massive fires. They also appear to be partial to horses and wolves, as the bodies of these animals are (less frequently) found on smaller, square-shaped logpiles that have remained unlit. Intelligence Despite their appearances, giants are moderately intelligent. Although able to fashion tools and clothes for themselves as well as harnessing fire for warmth. Giants can sometimes be heard speaking in combat. There are no translations for any of the words they use. Their language is guttural and almost indistinguishable from base noises of exertion. During The Cursed Tribe, Giant paintings can be seen outside Fallowstone Cave resembling their decorative scarification. Behavior Giants are nomadic creatures that herd Mammoths for sustenance, and are wary of, but used to, the presence of other races. They only attack if attacked first, or if someone strays too close to their camps or herds - lone groups of giants on the move can be closely approached with only a low chance of hostility. Due to a possible bug, sometimes they also appear to ignore the players presence altogether even if both are face to face with each other. ]] Mountain Giants are often seen traveling with Mammoths. These mammoths stay close to the giants' camps, and pouches of Mammoth Cheese are often found nearby, supporting the conclusion that the giants raise Mammoths like livestock. Interactions with Humans Some farmers offer cows as a sacrifice to the giants in order to avoid attacks on livestock. The cows are painted with traditional markings so that the giants recognize them as peace offerings. However, giants have been known to kill these farmers and ignore the peace offerings. Locations Giants can be found in the following locations: *Bleakwind Basin *Blizzard Rest *Broken Limb Camp *Cradlecrush Rock *Guldun Rock *Red Road Pass *Secunda's Kiss *Sleeping Tree Cave *Steamcrag Camp *Stonehill Bluff *Talking Stone Camp *Tumble Arch Pass Loot Giants are found in many locations and drop an average of 100 to 200 each. Giants can drop Giant toes (used in Alchemy), hides, food, and equipment. There are often chests found in tents and hollow tree trunks near Giant camps. Their clubs cannot be looted or wielded by players, but a follower can be instructed to pick one up and wield it. There are often large sacks of mammoth cheese in their camps. Appearances ''Daggerfall'' Giants are large creatures in ''Daggerfall''. Speakers of Giantish can stop giants from attacking. Giants have 75 health and do at least one hundred damage when attacking. ''Skyrim'' Giants can be found in Skyrim herding Mammoths or standing around large campfires. Many can be found west of Whiterun and south of Windhelm. They are passive creatures, attacking only if you get too close to them or their mammoths, or attack either one. They often have large sacks of mammoth cheese near their fires. They are not very observant which makes sneaking around them easy, although the fire they gather around usually gives a novice sneaker away due to the light it gives off . Tactics *Giants will attack enemies that provoke them and assist the player if mammoths are not present. Giants make valuable allies, even against Dragons. *A low-level player can kill a Giant by transforming into a Werewolf (using the Beast Form power, earned with lycanthropy) and using the power attack to repeatedly knock the Giant onto the ground. It should be noted that Mammoths, on the other hand, cannot be knocked down. *Yet another easy way to kill a giant (and get giant killing practice) Is during The Cursed Tribe as Volendrung is proficient at defeating larger enemies *An easy way to kill a giant(s) in low levels is with the Animal Allegiance Shout. Attack the Giant with an arrow in sight of the mammoths run up to the Mammoths(while making sure it doesn't run to you and kill you with one blow) and use the Shout. The Mammoths will then fight the giant(s) for you. *Another easy way for low levels is to go to Bleakwind Basin and on the left side there are two columns, attack the giant, while out of reach of the giant's attacks. Jumping down will attract the giant(s) back. *A tactic for killing giants near Whiterun is to lead them over to the western watch tower, and go inside. The giants will try to walk through the entrance, but can't because they are too big. Just bring out your bow and shoot them until they die. Any Whiterun guards that try to engage it in melee combat are likely to die. *A tactic for killing giants is to stand in waist deep water. As giants are scared of water and won't go in. Just keep shooting them with magic and arrows until there dead. Make sure mammoths aren't around as they can go into the water, and most likely kill you. *A Stealthy Character can use Throw Voice after shooting it with arrows or magic to throw off the Giant(s) Search Area. Another useful shout is Unrelenting Force as it knocks Giant(s) down (If you have mastered the shout, it always knocks them down)and it takes a good 3-5 seconds for them to stand, giving you time to shoot\regain stats\run.*note that Mammoth(s) dont stagger much, so this shout is rendered useless,It makes them stop charging for about a second then they charge again. *An easy way for a mid level player to kill a Giant is using the 30x bonus to sneak attacks with daggers granted by Dark Brotherhood armor and the proper Sneak perk. On their own, giants are fairly easy to sneak up on, as they move slowly and are prone to standing still for long periods of time. Trivia *Giants were ranked third on the list of Top Ten Deadliest Enemies in Skyrim on Forum:Skyrim:Top_Ten_Deadliest_Enemies *Additionally, one may find a giant herding a cow from the base of the path up to the Labyrinthian, (on the southwest end of the road next to Stonehills) up to the labyrinthian. The giant walks with the cow to Sleeping Tree Camp or another giant camp. After that, they stand still for hours. *At least one giant can be found in Blackreach (under the Dwemer ruins of Alftand). * The giants markings greatly resemble those made by the Picts, an ancient tribe of Celts that dwelled in modern-day Scotland. *Location-based Giants will attack you on sight if you come too close to them or attack them or their mammoths, unless they are part of a misc. quest or just randomly spawn, in that case, they will leave you alone unless provoked. *They can also be found chasing animals in areas where there is a giant camp. * Dragons can sometimes land near and start attacking a giant or its mammoths. When a giant and/or mammoths do fight a dragon, the dragon is very likely to lose if it does not stay in the air. This can make for a very easy dragon "kill," since the player need only wait for the giant and mammoths to move away, and then go in and loot the dragon corpse. However, sometimes the dead dragon will not give up its soul and burn away in this case. *Giants have been seen to "throw" mammoths into the air. Tossing them either vertically or horizontally, to their deaths. Not sure if this is a bug. *In the quest The Cursed Tribe, the Dragonborn may have to fight 2-3 giants. *Some Giant Camp(s) Have dead Predators (Saber Tooths,Wolves,Etc.) which have the pelts on the Giant(s) and the dead predators'. *Charred Skeever(s) are usually around The Camp Fires. *Sometimes, a Giant Herding Mammoths must be killed to complete a Camp, If you kill the Giant Herding, You may not be able to complete the map marker/camp until the Giant respawns. Category:Creatures Category:Daggerfall: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Races